


devoted

by salt_over_papercuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/pseuds/salt_over_papercuts
Summary: The Sakusa Kiyoomi in his head would let Atsumu comb his fingers through the soft curls of his hair. He would let Atsumu lightly lick the signature moles over his right eyebrow. And he doesn’t mind that Atsumu decides to think about him in the privacy of his own bedroom with a hand in his pants. In other words, he’s nothing like the Real Sakusa Kiyoomi, who would most certainly spin kick him just for thinking about the lines of his back.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 272





	devoted

**Author's Note:**

> i thought too long about atsumu blowing sakusa and i h a d to take it out of my system somehow  
> yeehaw here we go

Atsumu ought to feel at least a little bad about it.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is, just as his name states, holy. He’s untouchable, he demands that you purify yourself to be admitted to his otherworldly presence. He’s always one step ahead, and he absolutely prefers to have the upper hand over you.

Which makes thinking about dirtying Sakusa maybe even more exciting.

Well, not in a way that would absolutely make flesh-and-bones Sakusa want to crawl out of his skin, but that’s the fun in fantasizing. The Sakusa in his head is just as mean and tantalizing, but in the end he’s always down to do whatever Atsumu wants to.

The Sakusa Kiyoomi in his head would let Atsumu comb his fingers through the soft curls of his hair. He would let Atsumu lightly lick the signature moles over his right eyebrow. And he doesn’t mind that Atsumu decides to think about him in the privacy of his own bedroom with a hand in his pants. In other words, he’s nothing like the Real Sakusa Kiyoomi, who would most certainly spin kick him just for thinking about the lines of his back.

Atsumu shifts in his bed, getting comfier and running a hand over the soft skin of his belly, maybe feeling a little guilty but absolutely feeling horny. His head digs deeper into his pillow when he imagines Sakusa, conjuring memories of skin uncovered in the moments before he dresses after he showers, or when his shorts rise when he receives the ball on the court. Sakusa had really nice, very long legs. They were very fit, as it was the norm for professional volleyball players, but they still looked kind of soft, especially his thighs. Atsumu traces the elastic band of his sweatpants before lazily palming himself over them.

Sakusa’s thighs were kind of driving him crazy. Atsumu discovered that he had three interesting moles on them: two just shy of the back of his left knee and another one on his right thigh, barely above the line of their official uniform shorts. Atsumu thought that it mocked him. The mole teased him, forcing him to imagine what was covered above it. Because the Real Sakusa Kiyoomi obviously didn’t think his teammates were worthy of his complete nakedness, at the very most just his bare chest before he dresses and leaves their gym. So Atsumu couldn’t help but wonder while he slipped a sinful hand in his clothes.

Were there other moles hiding behind the towel? Were there any near the deep V of his hips, where thighs met? At first, he just wondered out of simple curiosity but now the thoughts tormented him. In those moments, he asked the answers to the Sakusa Kiyoomi in his delusional head. What excited him? How exactly did Atsumu have to kneel between his holy legs to make him lose his composure? Did he like it rough? How sensitive was he?

Atsumu imagined it all as he rolled lazily into his still loose hand. He imagined the harsh blush on Sakusa’s neck as he kissed and fondled his thighs, feeling the soft hair and pressing devotedly into sacred flesh. Maybe Sakusa would try to hide behind his long pale arms to keep a semblance of dignity. But he would be betrayed by the harsh pants shaking his chest. He would beg Atsumu to stop teasing him without uttering a single word, just by frowning at him. Atsumu didn’t need him to talk to know.

Sakusa Kiyoomi could only have the most perfect dick, because the man was perfect in every other way and he wouldn’t have it otherwise. Sakusa would keep a very tidy patch of dark hair on top of a mouth-watering cock. Just the right size for him to choke on it, just the right girth for Atsumu to feel tears prickling at his eyes.

And Atsumu would love to take his sweet fucking time sucking him off. If he thought about it realistically, getting blown was probably on the very top of the blacklist of the Real Sakusa Kiyoomi because he would have too little control over the situation. But the thought of blowing Sakusa was haunting Atsumu. He wanted it so bad he had to keep taking cold showers at the gym because seeing Sakusa walk with his towel around his waist, surrounded by the steam of his own shower, kept making him hard in the middle of the changing room. Atsumu just wanted to drop on his knees and push him against a locker and blow him until Sakusa forgot his position on the MSBY Black Jackals.

Atsumu wanted to drag his tongue languidly on the back of Sakusa’s dick and take him to the root until his throat burnt. He wanted to lap at his slit as if he was parched for a drink. He wanted to run his hands over the marble that was Sakusa’s abdomen and press harshly on his pecs until he heard him yelp. And he absolutely wanted Sakusa to be mean about it. To harshly retort to Atsumu that choking on his dick was the only way to have him shut the fuck up for once. Atsumu was panting just thinking about it, he tightened his fist and fucked into it harder.

God, he wanted Sakusa to wreck him, he wanted him to fuck his face so roughly he almost passed out. He wanted Sakusa to lose himself to pleasure and forget to let Atsumu even catch a break. What did Atsumu have to do so he could see behind teary eyes what Sakusa looked like when he came? Which god did he have to pray so he could know what his skin tasted with the lightest sheen of sweat?

Atsumu’s mind wandered from one hypothetical situation to another. Sakusa letting blow him here, Sakusa bent in half under his touch there. Or maybe Sakusa would want to take revenge for all of Atsumu’s taunts and fuck him hard and fast until Atsumu couldn’t remember what intelligent speech was.

Atsumu thrust into his fist with abandonment, trying to remember the faint scent that surrounded Sakusa when he left the showers, thinking about the lascivious heavily lidded eyes that he had to at least mean a little because it was honestly outrageous. Atsumu yearned for the forbidden plush of his lips, the curve of his neck, the line of his hips and the luscious locks around his ears. He would love to yank Sakusa by his curls, be it out of complete rage whenever they spat insults at each other or because of something else entirely.

Atsumu was a fair man so he would gladly accept to have his own hair yanked by Sakusa while the latter pounded his throat carelessly. With a little luck, Sakusa was also a biter and Atsumu would find his thighs covered in marks under other circumstances. He couldn’t help but let his imagination run wild, feeling molten heat in his core as he worked himself to the edge. Maybe Sakusa would manhandle him roughly while fucking him on Japan’s Cleanest Apartment Floor. Maybe he would even force Atsumu to clean the floor on unsteady legs right after, leaving him no time to calm his own breathing.

The Sakusa Kiyoomi in his head would shake with pleasure and moan his name quietly when he came, abusing Atsumu’s throat so much that he could only speak in a small wrecked voice afterwards. And the real Miya Atsumu would spill over his own hand and stomach thinking about the way Sakusa would call for him, dying to know if the fantasy was comparable to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!  
> you can find me on twitter [ @Katsukis_Boots](https://twitter.com/Katsukis_Boots)


End file.
